


The DMA wasn't so Deadly

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Kind of smut, M/M, One Shot, i cant write smut so we avoided that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: After Sergio and the DMA have their arms deal, Sergio finds a different side of the DMA which he likes very much.~I can't write smut so we avoided that shizzle~~Also am I the first person to write fanfic on here for this ship or did the algorithm not recognize the ship name?~





	The DMA wasn't so Deadly

“The deal is done, you can leave Sergio,” 

Segio nodded and bent down to grab his suitcase. Ready to get back home and slump down to think about the DMA. His mind had been wild, thinking about him all day and night since their last arms deal. 

But instead of dwelling on his feelings in this random warehouse, he turned around to walk through the door to his car.

He stuck his hand in his pocket, fumbling around to find his keys. But the problem was, they weren’t there.

He dropped his bag and pressed his face up against the window. There they were, sitting on the seat. 

Sergio sighed and pressed his back against the door. 

“You okay?”

Sergio looked up to see the DMA staring down at him. He had a worried look on his face, that differed from the cold stare he always had when they made deals. 

Sometimes Sergio forgot that he was a real person.

“Yeah,” He sniffed. “I just locked my keys in the car,”

The DMA nodded and put his bag down next to him, grabbing a lock picking set. Sergio raised his eyebrow before realizing.

“You’re going to hijack my car?”

“Do you want your keys back?” The DMA snarled, making Sergio step back. 

The DMA turned away and opened the door after a few seconds of trying to pick it open. 

“Here you go, love,” The DMA gave Sergio his keys.

Sergio didn’t know why, but he grabbed The DMA’s outstretched hand. “Thank you,”

He quickly let go once the DMA looked at him. But the DMA grabbed his hand and hugged the crying man.

“It’s okay,” 

Sergio breathed out his worries, but there was still one thought in his head.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

The DMA leaned back to look at Sergio’s face. 

“Did I say that out loud?”

“You did,” The DMA whispered before leaning back next to Sergio’s ear. “I had thought that we could go back inside,”

Sergio could feel his face get hot. The DMA grabbed his hand again. “Want to go back to my hotel, love?”

He nodded and let the DMA lead him down the street. While they walked, Sergio’s mind was racing. Why was this happening? Did the DMA just want a quick fuck or was he going to kill him?

Sergio didn’t even realize they got inside the room until the DMA slammed him against the wall. 

Sergio put a hand on his chest, half to stop him and half to just feel him. 

“What’s your name?”

The DMA stopped for a second. “Call me Deadly,”

“Perfect name for a perfect man,” 

Deadly’s face heated up as well, he looked so precious. Sergio gained some kind of confidence and turned the two around so he was pushing Deadly against the wall.

Deadly laughed softly before moving Sergio up against his chest, leaving no room to the imagination. He finally kissed Sergio desperately but it was so magical. Sergio dreamed of this for a month.

Eventually, Deadly grabbed Sergio and hoisted him up so his legs were wrapped around his waist and moved to the bed.

Deadly growled and went back to work with kissing Sergio’s body. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and smiled.

“You are so beautiful love,”

Sergio smiled back and leaned his head back. Deadly grabbed his body, loved his body like nobody ever has before. He couldn’t help himself from smiling through the kisses.

Once Deadly got his own shirt off, he grabbed Sergio’s face and tilting it upwards so they can look directly at each other.

“Did you want to continue?”

Sergio knew Deadly meant a full out fuck fest but he didn’t know if it was time yet. So he shook his head.

Deadly smiled and went to lay down next to Sergio. The man grinned and kissed him. Deadly pulled him closer.

“Could you hold me?” He asked in almost a scared voice. He looked so vulnerable.

“Yes of course,” 

Deadly smiled and wedged his head to lay on Sergio’s chest. Sergio played with his hair absentmindedly before he closed his eyes, taking in the other man’s breathing.  
Who would have thought that the Deadliest Man Alive was going to be cuddling him tonight? He was a real person, and he liked that person a lot.


End file.
